The proposed work for this grant consists of obtaining enzymes in purified fashion and adding these enzymes to red cells. This has been done at the present time in animals deficient in beta glucoronidase. The data from the experimental model has indicated that there is a significant uptake of the enzyme into the red blood cells and into the liver. Furthermore, there will be attempts made to do the same thing in patients with Fabry's disease. Preliminary results indicate that the alpha galctosidase can be put into the red cells of the patients with Fabry's disease and that subsequently this enzyme would then be taken up into the liver and into the organs of the patients. Additionally, at the present time, the enzyme pyruvate kinase is interesting in that there is definite evidence that the animals have an increased red cell destruction, and, that if we were to effectively put an enzyme into the red cell, a decrease in this red cell survival curve might ensue.